99
by Trajan the Terrapin
Summary: the same story only this time with more scenes and better dialoge. Corrected finished and reworked as the title says! Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER:

All characters and music (except Maddox and Duncan, Maverick hunters who do NOT exist in the games and are strictly fan characters) included in this Fan fiction. Are ©Warner bros, © Capcom, co ltd, And ©Water Music records LLC.

Chevrolet brands and cars ©GM corporation

**_99: REWORKED_**

By Treyjan the Terrapin

_A strange being struggles to open his eyes after a rough landing…_

**_Camera lens focuses upward towards tree branches_**

My head…. What happened……Duncan where are you, Duncan? Wait this isn't the space station! What's going on here?

It was a dark night In Acme Acres, the moon shined through the night sky onto the Acme Forests where Hamton was walking home from Detention. The usually cool and calm pig walks angry with His hands in his pockets. Why you say? His evening date With Fifi Lafume was ruined thanks to another one of Plucky's shenanigans; Involving Him of course!

Hamton: Of all the luck! The one night out of the week I get a chance to spend with my gal and that duck ruins it for me! Sometimes I wonder if being friends with Plucky is worth it.

Hamton sees a park bench nearby and stops momentarily to rest, setting his book bag next to him." Well at least I've got those leftovers of juicy roast waiting for me at home!" Says Hamton; A distance away from the bench where hamtons sitting at, two familiar faces emerge…

_Roddy and Dan fourth are seen walking on a sidewalk depressed about their Acme Bowl disappointment._

Roddy: We were so close man! So close!

Danfourth: We did everything we could; even tricking Plucky didn't help us out either.

Roddy: Grrrr... And I never heard the end of it from them either; Boy would I like to pound one of them….. Wait; speak of the devil!

_**20 Yards away….**_

"What is this place? Where am I?" the Stranger complains, It activates a GPS system to view his surroundings, but it isn't able to detect his current position. Still shaken from his awkward landing he struggles to his feet. To get a better look at his surroundings he probes his way through the forest...

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Roddy spots Hamton sitting on a bench by himself._

Roddy: Isn't that Hamton?

Danfourth: Yeah, that one kid who's Plucky's friend. He's weak; how'd a guy like that end up with that hot skunkette at the school? I say, we should relieve some of our frustration on this swine, shall we?

Roddy: Yeah, Let's get him!

As they near Hamton, both toons sneak into the nearby shrubs surrounding the bench Hamton sits on; their noisy movements startle the pig slightly, "What was that?" he wonders as he looks around. "Eh, must've been the wind, Id better be on my way home." Hamton gathers his bookbag and starts to walk away…

Roddy: Now Dan! After him!

Hamton: Hey! what the…oomph!!!

_Hamton turns back and finds himself dogpiled by Roderick and Danfourth._

_**5 yards away:**_

"So far just average terrain; no Mavericks in sight. Though I can't be too careful." the being says as he continues his way through the forest, " Get off of me; Leave me alone!" The towering figure hears Hamtons Squeals," I'd better go see what's going on!"

_The giant figure sprints through the forest._

Roddy holds back Hamtons Arms while Danfourth Cracks his knuckles.

Danfourth: Where's your school spirit Now, Pig!

Hamton: You guys won't get away with this!

Roddy: Save it, Kid. We do whatever we want!

Both: aahahhahaha!!!

_A camera scouts the scene as it develops…_

**TARGET(S) SIGHTED…**

(distress call) source?? Type-Hummanoid\ Animals?\(((Unclassified)))

Class , Mammal(s), Aves **UNKOWN SPECIES…**

Combined Strengths- (70.0) Threat/ Minimal...

Maverick Presence?? None… **ENGAGE COMBAT**? **Y/N**?

**ARMING TUNDRA BUSTER….**

Hamton frees himself from roddys grip and pushes him down; Dan fourth goes and helps up his friend. Hamton stands firm and upright with his fists held high.

Hamton: I'll take on both of you goons at the same time!

Roddy: Well come on lets go then!

Danfourth: Yeah!

As both Perfectos walk toward the swine, a giant Mechanical robot appears behind Hamton. Holding a Laser weapon directly at the two Bullies.

Danfourth (shaking): Uh… roddy!

Roddy: What is it; we've got a loser to pummel!

Danfourth: Look Behind him you dolt!

Both toons look at the Iron Giant behind Hamton; Roddys instantly paralyzed with fear. Hamton unaware of what's behind him takes both Perfectos sudden turn of fright for the robot as fear for himself.

_Both toons scream and run away in a flash._

Hamton (dusting his hands): Yeah you better run away; never mess with the power of a pig! Well that was a tiring ordeal, off I go.

Hamton gathers his book bag from the sidewalk and starts to walk home until he bumps into a giant leg with his snout.

**_OOPH!_**

Hamton: Ouch hey watch where you're going……..oh my.

Hamton looks up at the robot; it stands at 6'7 tall, covered in blue and yellow titanium armor and green body crystals. It curiously stares back at him with his sharp yellow eyes.

Hamton: YAAAAAHHHHH!!!

_The portly swine attempts to sprint away, however the giant grabs him by the waist._

Hamton: Put me down! Help somebody please! I'm being attacked by a giant robot!

_The robots internal comuters focus on the shaking pig…_

_**SCANNING…...**_

**INFO**//:

Species: Unknown Human/ Animal??

Weight: 100.2 lbs

Height: 3"2

Age: 14.3

Emotion: Fear

Intelligence: 96.0:/Average/

**SEARCHING for unidentified specicies …….**

Unclassified

Threat: **MINIMAL** Maverick Presence// **None**.

….No Threat detected Proceed with caution….

_**END ….**_

Maddox: So this is how you repay people after they save you? I'm Maddox by the way.

Hamton(shaking): Whaaa…..you can… you can talk?!

_Maddox sets down the frightened Hamton._

Maddox: Don't be afraid, small mammal. I mean you no harm.

_Hamton still frightened slightly, replies to the iron giant._

Hamton: So it was _you_ who scared those goons away, Thank you! I guess...Oh my names Hamton.

Maddox: Not a problem, I fight to protect the innocent. Those two were nothing more than mere bullies.

Hamton: Wow… an actual robot! I've never seen one before!!

Maddox: Well thanks I never get many complements about being new, seeing as how this is the year 2194.

Hamton: 2194! What are you talking about? Its 2007.

Maddox: Huh? No my friend it's the year 2194.

Hamton: Nope. Its 2007 the last I looked!

Hamton shows him the time and date on his cell phone; Maddox confirms this by referencing his Data system…

**Date/1-7-2007/020:00 hours **

_He looks at the cell phone..._

**Horizon wireless **

**January 1st, 2007**

**8:00pm**

_Maddox gives back Hamtons Cell phone and shows an expression of disbelief._

Maddox: So this _is_ a different time! No wonder my GPS couldn't locate this area.

Hamton: How did a guy like you end up in Acme Acres?

Maddox: I don't know myself, honestly. The last thing I remember was fighting on a space station orbiting above earth.

_Hamton Notices a strange device attached to Maddox's chest._

Hamton: Hey Maddox, you've got something on you; it looks like a bug or something.

Maddox looks down at his chest and sees a small, 3 pronged module attached to his chest. He pulls it off and looks at it in shock," So this is how I got here…. "states the Iron giant.

Hamton: So what is it?

Maddox: It's a time Travel Module, My friend must have placed this on me to avoid certain danger.

Hamton: Wait, hold on! Danger, are you some sorta Criminal?

Maddox: No, No! Not at All, I'm no criminal! Please allow me to explain.

Maddox explains in great detail to Hamton what his mission was, and how he arrived in Acme Acres.

Maddox: So that's all I can recall for now, I assure you that I'm no criminal, Hamton.

Hamton: Well okay, Maddox I believe you. After all you did scare off those bozos for me. Thanks again by the way.

Maddox: Don't mention it; by the way: this Acme Acres; what is this place exactly?

Hamton: Its where me, my friends and family live. And the place were standing now is the Acme forest.

Maddox: This is all too strange; I'm in a different area, a different time, and a new world.

Hamton: You must be homesick! Especially after what you went through! You know what Maddox I owe you for dealing with those Perfectos. So you can come stay with me for a while!

Maddox: Oh its nothing Hamton, don't worry about it….

Hamton: I won't take no for an answer, I'll let you stay there until you can find a way back home!

Maddox: That's very considerate and thoughtful of you Hamton, but I don't think I should….

Hamton: Maddox Please! You can't walk around in public with the way you look! (No offense). People are gonna freak out if they see a giant robot walking around!

Maddox: You're right; I do need a temporary shelter until I find a way back. Okay, I'll go with you.

Hamton: Okay then Its settled! Now it's dark enough outside to where no one will see you so we should be fine walking to my house.

Maddox: Sounds good to me; let's go.

Both The metal giant and Hamton walk off into the night towards His Home, Meanwhile the two students from perfecto are found behind a public restroom gasping for air after sprinting away from Maddox...

Roddy (gasping): Oh my god… I've never saw anything that scary before!!

Danfourth: It looked like one of the robots from those horror Movies!

Roddy: Well at any rate I'm glad we ran; it probably mauled that loser while we got away.

Danfourth: Yeah before we saw that Robot, I almost lost it when he said 'I'll take both of you on at the same time!' What a riot!

Roddy: Yeah, like he would've done anything. Comon, lets get outta here already.

_As both cowards walk back from the restroom doors, another figure emerges from the shadows to meet them._

Danfourth: OH NO! Not another one lets get outta here!!

_Roddy grabs Danfourth by the collar._

Roddy: He's not a robot, Idiot! Look He's a dude!

He is seen as a young man with long silver hair wearing a cloak to cover his body. He looks down at both toons with a curious look.

Roddy: Whaddya want!

Danfourth: Yeah who are ya!

The Man: Such Hostility! Is this how you introduce yourself to new people?

Roddy: Who cares! I don't even know you!

Danforuth: Let's go Roddy, I don't know what this guy wants but he's creepin' me out!

The man: I mean none of you any harm; it's that Robot I'm after.

Roddy: You know that guy!

Danfourth: Are you like its keeper or something?

The man: No but I oversaw you're little predicament and I would like to help you guys.

" He wants to Help us?"Roddy ponders about what the strange man said; thinking about the past situation with the Acme bowl loss, the recent incident with Maddox and how Hamton could further damage Perfecto Prep's reputation including his own." Why not! What have we got to loose" He thinks as the stranger looks at both toons with a strange grin on his face….

Danfourth: Hey Rod; Lets go, this guys creepin me out already!

_After making his decision; Roddy turns back and looks directly at the stranger_

Roddy: Shut up! So what did you have in mind as far as _Help_ is concerned, friend?

_The strange Grins sinisterly from ear to ear._

_**A few days later…**_

Hamton: She's going to be here any second now Maddox! Hurry get into the basement!

Maddox: All right Hampton I'm going away; I won't stop what you're doing.

Hamton: But what If she sees you?

Maddox: Don't worry so much I'll be fine here; hidden in the basement, camouflaged so no one can see.

Hamton: Okay, Okay, (sigh) I just don't want her to be bored, I want this weekend to be perfect.

Maddox: Everything will be FINE hamton; I'll sit here and mind my own business and not emerge unless you call me. Now as for you; just relax.

Hamton: You really think so, Maddox???

Maddox: You've been looking forward to this all week. From what I've seen you care a lot about Fifi, you always are by her side, you care for her, you never let Plucky near her ever since that _incident _ago and you've never been happier since you have been with her.

Hampton looked up and smiled at his newfound friend with confidence and trust in Maddox's Statement,

Hamton: Your right, Maddox I'm going to have a great time tonight and this weekend will be one to remember. Nothing will go wrong at all."

Hamton then relaxed and as he ran up the stairs happily he looked back at Maddox

Hamton: Thank you, Maddox.

Maddox: No Hamton, I should thank you for letting me stay in your home despite the fact I'm a complete stranger to you and this world.

Hamton: It's no problem, Maddox; I like to make new friends.

_The Door bell rings..._

She's here, oooooh how do I look??? Are my overalls ironed??? Do I smell??? Hamton

screams around frantically. "There you go again, Hampton; calm down and do what I told

you; you'll be fine!!!" Maddox kindly nudges Hampton up the stairs and closes and locks the basement door.

Hampton sighs and starts toward the front door across from the hallway of the now locked basement, looking around at his house and noticing the hours of cleaning, he and Maddox had put in before the Friday night that approaches. The doorbell rings once again and Hampton nervously opens the door, Smiling proudly and repeating to himself what Maddox had just taught him expecting to see his newfound girlfriend, he is embraced by none other than has old friend/troublemaker, Plucky Duck.

Plucky: "HIYA CHUMP!!!!"

Hampton (with a blank stare): Hmph... Good evening, Plucky.

Plucky: So I see you've got the new Johnny Pew movie!!! I gotta see this movie, everybody's been talking about it. I went over to the video store and they were all outta copies so I thought to myself hey my buddy Hampton's probably got!!! It and what do yaw know here I am!!!

Plucky (Smelling the aroma of freshly baked popcorn) Mmmm, Mmmm smells good, come on, Hampton lets watch this movie together for old times sake!!

As plucky walks by Hamton and proceeds towards the living room, he grabs pluckys shoulder and turns him towards his direction and looks at him with emotional rage.

Hamton: You have the oddassity to walk in here and walk into my house KNOWING what happened at the cafeteria with you and my Girlfriend!? Out of all the horrible, awful things me and you went through all the trouble I went through, from the stolen candy bar, me losing my fathers lucky bottle cap to that trip in Ireland, and that Statue I turned Into; not to mention those stupid samurai slug costumes you made us wear!!

Plucky looks on in fear and amazement at Hampton. His face had steam Pouring out of his ears and his nostrils and his face was Illuminating a bright beat red. Mean while Maddox is looking onward from a vent from the basement ceiling.

Maddox: This guys a piece of work.

Plucky: Geez Hampton, I never thought you would still be _this_ mad after I was dared by Montana Max (for 30 bucks I might add!)To kiss Fifi and pour tomato sauce on her after words. chuckling "that was pretty funny by the way I mean did you see the look in her face after that!!! Everybody was looking at her and laughing in the cafeteria and after that she ran into your arms and cried rolling on the side laughing.

_Hampton grabs plucky by his shirt._

Hamton: Look, I don't have time to deal with you right now; I want to spend time with

Fifi. She asked me NOT to harm you because…. Because ….um I forget?

_Plucky takes Hampton's paw off of him._

Plucky: Why not?? What's the matter? Are you scared, do you hit like a sissy?

Before Hampton answered, a voice from nowhere said

"Non".

Both turned around to see Fifi Lafume in her green dress leaning against the door with her arms crossed and her tail by the door. Hamtons eyes turned from rage to happiness as his love arrived.

Fifi (angered and cracking knuckles): Hamton' deedn't hit you not because he was zcared of you, Pluckee! He wanted to let Moi, 'ow you say', le mom handle eet!!!!

Hamton nodded his head with agreement and looked upon as the Skunkette lunged forward

and pummeled plucky mercilessly. Observing from an airvent in the basement, Maddox

looked on and knodded agreedly to the pummeling.

After the purple skunkette pummeled the loudmouth duck into the ground, she let

out a sigh of relief and came close to Hampton wrapping her tail around him in embrace.

She then looked back with a cold glare to the duck and said loudly.

Fifi: You Can Leave now!!...GET OOUT!!!

_Then Plucky left hurriedly grabbing his feathers and beak while slamming the door._

Fifi: Now zhen my sweet little peegee, what vere our planz for zee night???

She said warmly to her newfound boyfriend!!! Hamton blushed and told her

Hamton: I uhh…Gee gosh... I uh had rented a movie starring that Johnny Pew guy and later

Fifi: WHAT? You are _not_ talkeeng about that Zelf centered jerk Johnny Pew are you?

Hamton: Well yeah I thought it would be good to see for a night like this, is there something wrong?

_Fifi remembering that name made her angry. The skunkette then calmed down and told her boyfriend._

Fifi: itz 'ow you say, a long storeee which I'll tell later on. Now let us go eat I am starveeing!

_Plucky like he has no sense runs back into the house_

Plucky: Well since ya aint gonna watch the movie anymore hows about I take it off your hands for ya, buddy.

_The couple looked upon him with exhaustion and pity, both shaking their heads yet Hamton, while already In Fifi's embrace said calmly…._

Hamton: Well okay, I guess Plucky; I hear Johnny pews a Bad actor anyway! Do you feel better, love?

Fifi: I do not care, Mon ami. Eets your house anyway; Just _do not_ let plukee touch moi again, or else!

All 3 headed into the kitchen where they had found all the snacks prepared for that night. They had cake, ice cream, popcorn, soda; all the enjoyments of the average pre-toons appetite. As they were feasting, Maddox looked upon from a doorway in silence as he wished to introduce himself to Hamtons friends. But knowing that Hamton had asked him to be hidden for the night, He went back into the basement closing the door while at the same time letting a very cold draft through the hallway towards the kitchen pass by. Plucky, Feeling the sudden artic chill shivered frantically.

Plucky: Hey Hamton, Have tell your folks to pay the heat bill; its allovasudden colder than an Icebox in here!

Fifi: Oui Hamton, Eet eez cold exclaimed Fifi as her tail covered her body while sitting with her boyfriend.

Plucky: Say isn't your thermostat in the basement, Hamton? I'll go do it for ya buddy!

Before Hamton could say a word to his _kind of_ best friend, Plucky raced off towards the basement door; when he opens it his huge eyes open up in amazement as he finds the entire basement covered in Ice! Hamton races in and slams the door quickly in front of the frozen Duck.

Plucky: That's why I felt the draft Com on Lemme see what it looks like!

Hamton: There's nothing to see here; yeah ACs been that way for a while; ah- he hey lets go watch that movie!

_Plucky looks at Hamton Strangely and asks..._

Plucky: You don't gotta hide anything, is it surprise? Comon you can tell me!

Fifi angrily grabs pluckys beak still sore from the pounding he had taken earlier before

to quiet him.

Fifi: What are you hideeng from us, Hamton?

Hamton (nervously) well umm uhhh…?

Plucky pushes Hamton from the side and runs down the staircase to where he falls and trips downwards. After clearing the stars from his head He looks around the ice frosted basement shrouded in darkness. "A little light would help out." Said the Duck sarcastically. "That can be arranged!" The lights come on as Plucky freezes in fear

to the deep voice he heard and looks back slowly to find a towering robot.

Maddox: So you're Plucky, Hmph; Hamtons told me A LOT about the Adventures you two have had. And I just heard you getting it handed to you upstairs by the Girl up there!! And I don't blame her at all for doing so.

_Plucky looks at the reploid with fear _

Plucky: Who… wha... what are…?

Maddox: I am Maddox of the #0th Maverick Hunter unit!

Fifi and Hamton descend the staircase and as both are looking at him she is filled with as fear as she grabs Hamtons shoulders she says to him.

Fifi(shrieking): Who is deez??

Hamton looks at her with uncertainty and before he says anything, Maddox camouflages himself in the basement. Plucky looks around with confusion and Amazement.

Plucky: Where did he go? Hey Ham-brain Ol buddy of mine, you mind filling in the blanks for us on this subject??

Fifi: Oui, I allzo would like to know what eez gooeing on!

Both look at Hamton suspiciously; before He says a word Maddox suddenly appears behind them and says.

Maddox: I'm here.

_Both the skunkette and the Duck jump out of fear into the air. Both flinched back _

_scared out of their minds._

Plucky(bewildered and confused): How did ya do that? You were just here a second ago!

Maddox: Stealth. It's a great thing isn't it?

Hamton knowing if he didn't tell them sooner or later he could loose two of his best friends; finally broke his silence.

Hamton: Okay everyone; I can explain who he is; though it's going to be a long story.

Fifi: An' I have got ze time to heer it.

Plucky: That makes two of us.

Hamton with Maddox's Assistance explained that night to both of his fellow toons how the

Reploid came to Acme Acres. Afterwards they seemed a bit more comfortable about him and have a little more understanding of this being.

Plucky: So you're here by accident?

Maddox(emotion of sadness and discontempt): Yes. My friend opened up a time rift which sent me to this place by mistake; He was an honorable Man who died for a just cause in protecting the innocent."

Plucky: Wow, I never saw it that way, Maddox.

Fifi (in tears): "Zat is a very sad storee Maddox, (sniff) I am so soree...

Maddox: Its okay, Fifi this is why i've had to stay out of site from the public and other toons like you guys to avoid causing a major distraction.

Hamton: Thank goodness my parents are away for the next weekon their trip to Aruba, or else I don't know what would've happened!

Plucky: So what's with the Ice covering the basement, Maddox??

_Maddox chuckled slightly..._

Maddox: I'm part of a series of Polar region combat reploids who specialize in warfare in terrains in temperatures of up to200 degrees below zero. Look around you!

Maddox points around and shows them how the basement ended up in the arctic state, and then displays some of his power by firing an icy shot of plasma towards a wall.

Maddox: I turned the whole basement this way so that I can see If my powers still work and this is only a _tenth_ of it.

Fifi: Would you like to spend the weekend weeth us?

Plucky: Yeah!!! Can ya, huh?? A robot as COOL as you should!!! (Get it!)

Hamton: Okay guys, Okay give him a break already he's only been here for a little bit and…

Maddox: Its okay Hamton, I don't mind; besides it's along weekend and your parents aren't here like you said, right?

Hamton: Well yeah, your right I suppose. Okay let's have a great time!

That night and the entire weekend they had had fun together playing board games, the toons displayed different gags to Maddox's amazement taught to them from their school, and watching TV.

Monday morning arrives on acme acres, the sky is a beautiful orange glow with the radiant sunlight peaking over the suburbs. Maddox Awakens from his temporary sleep mode to find all 3 of his newfound friends sleeping in the living room. He then sees this as the Opportunity to see the outside world a second time since his arrival a week ago Maddox Walks outside of the house and gazes upon the surrounding area. "I need a better view of this area" He thought to himself. Using his upper body strength, he lifts himself up onto the roof of the house and sees the encompassing landscape. "Why did you do it, Duncan? It should've been me that died….." Maddox Pondered, then emotionally torn and enraged he Jumps off of the house and punches a light pole next to the house Maddox's Outburst awoke his friends from their sleep.

Maddox: Okay soldier buck up now its time to deal with reality; your Partner in crime is gone, you're in a new world. Time to quit thinking about the past; there isn't a way back ADJUST.

Plucky: Yeah you adjusted all right!!!

_Maddox looked back and saw the 3 looking outside at him after hearing Pluckys outburst._

Fifi: Oui, you most cerainlee 'adjusted'my ears; Zey are still ringeeng!!

Hamton: Oh man, schools gonna start in 10 minutes we've got to get ready! Wait, Maddox you can't be seen outside yet!!!

Maddox: If Fifi and Plucky accept me for who I am, why cant all of your other friends?

Plucky: Yeah, why can't he come along? Hes one of the coolest dudes I've met! (Get it!)

Fifi: Enough weeth ze puns aready! He'll nevair get to see zee world If vous keep him cooped up inside, Hamton.

Plucky: Hamton Come on already, Let him come with us!!!

Hamton: Well still, I don't know…

Fifi(sternly): He is comeeng weeth us whethair you like eet or not!!!!

Maddox: Guess I'll be seeing this Acme Looniversity today, try not to be so worried, Hamton nothing will go wrong.

With that said the light pole that had been punched by Maddox earlier collapsed on a corvette next to the neighboring house. The alarm sounds off wildly surprising Maddox and the 3 toons.

Maddox: Well an education is a terrible thing to waste; lets get you 3 to school!!!

Maddox says as he grabs Hamton, Fifi and Plucky and flies them over to the school

"Where did you find it??" Who are you??? Cool!!! a robot!!! What kind of toon is you!!!! Do you speak English??? Are you of this earth??? You're Cool!!! Howd you guys get a robot like that!!! I want one I want one!!!" Questions upon questions encircled the Reploid and his 3 friends endlessly as curiosity surrounded him the entire day during lectures and lunch periods. All day the 3 toons had surrounded Maddox and endured the Paparazzi- like treatment of the student body. Even the Instructors at the school looked at Maddox strangely.Finally the long day had ended as everyone sat on the front steps of the looniversity and let out a sigh of relief; To only find to more of hamtons friends questioning them about Maddox!

Maddox (in thought): So there are more creatures here like Hamton; They're even multicolored.

Maddox: So who would you guys be?

Buster: I'm Buster and that's Babs:

Buster/Babs: No relation.

Buster: So what are you exactly, bub, a robot??

Babs: You come from a different country or something??

Maddox: I'm a REPLOID from the future, not a robot, theres a distinct difference.

Buster: Wow, Ive never a 'rep-loid' in person before

Shirley: So you came here by like, accident or some junk??

Maddox is visibly annoyed by all of the paparazzi like questions everyone has had for him the entire day and really shows no interest In Shirley's question, Fifi reading this then says to everyone..

Fifi: I don't theenk anyone should ask heem anymore questions for now, he's steel adjusting to life here.

Maddox: I didn't mean to act like that, everyone. I had just lost a good friend to me before I arrived here. And I'm still very angered about that; plus it's been a long day with all The questioning and the weird looks ive been getting from everybody.

Buster: Its okay, Maddox. We wont ask anymore about your past.

_Everybody wholeheartedly agreed._

Buster: Now that that's settled, why don't we hang out at my spot and hang out for a bit!

Maddox: Will there be anybody else over there?

Buster: Nope, just all 7 of us!!

Plucky: And all the free Ice Cream and soda there is!

Buster (jabbing plucky's ribs) 6 of us if you keep that up, Duck!!

_Everyone laughs as they make their way towards busters burrow._

As the evening had rolled on, all the toons had went back to their homes after saying their goodbyes to Maddox .

Maddox: Ill be Back later, Hamton.

Hamton: Okay, don't be too long!

Hamton said as he and and Fifi walked to their homes hand in hand, as did Plucky with shirely, Babs walked home alone.

Maddox had stayed behind with Buster to learn more about Acme acres and the Looniversity.

Maddox: Everything Ive seen so far here is amazing, this is the Ideal world!

Buster: Eh it's not perfect but it's a good place to live. So Maddox, I know that you've been asked this 60 gazillion times but where are you from and why are you made for war?

Maddox had then got up from a sofa, walked towards Busters entrance into his burrow looked up at the fading light from the sunset

Maddox: All I had been fighting for in my world was peace. Not a day went by where I did anything other than following orders from my leaders to destroy and terminate Maverick factions and outbreaks, without question. In this world there is no violence whatsoever, other than the comedic violence Ive observed. Which I find a welcome change from actually_ killing somebody!_

_Buster jumps back frightened and shaking as he heard Maddox's ending statement_

Maddox: Oh don't worry Buster, I only attack those I see as Mavericks and you are nothing like that, your kind of people and toons, are unique.

Buster: Right, right I knew that. So you think we're unique, well that's swell of you to say, so who exactly are these 'Mavericks' you keep talking about, what have they done to you?

Maddox: They're other reploids like me who go berserk and attack innocent people like you and It for nothing but pure pleasure, something that I cant tolerate as was taught to me by my leader. I also Have 3 laws to obey:

1-A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

2-A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law.

3-A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law.

Buster: It sounds like whoever wrote those cared more for people then you guys.

Maddox: More or less; but that's my job.

Buster: Like a soldier protecting a nation, I see!!! Do you have a leader, or someone like that to look up to?

Maddox: I can't quite remember his name but I do remember him as a reploid much like me, Strong, Intelligent; never makes any excuses and always performed well as a fighter in the wars we fought together.

Buster: wow Maddox that's awesome tell me more! This is good material for my term paper assignment!!!

Maddox: That's all of the stories I have for now, Buster I have to head back to hamtons place.

Buster: Ahh come on don't go, Maddox!

Maddox: I'll stop by later on tomorrow, Buster; Ive got to get going.

Buster: Okay, see ya tomorrow!!!

The two waved bye to each other as Maddox flew back to Hamtons place; as he was flying he was thinking to himself "Is there a way back to my world?? If not, will I be stuck here?" As Maddox flew by a mysterious figure looked on within the branches of a tree fromthe surrounding area; his eyes affixed towards Maddox's Flight towards Hamtons home." So you came here too, Heh… Ive been waiting a loooong time to get back at you. I know who you are, Maddox." "Hey, come on lets go… weve got to get ready for tomorrow, I can'twait to get back at those acme Losers!" said Roddy "Allright Already, I'm coming; tomorrow should be an interesting day" themysterious character said. "Indeed." Danfourth said while waiting in the trailblazer for the two. The two headed towards the SUV; Roddy crawled inside and the character in a cloak crawled on top and headed towards Perfecto Prep.

Tuesday had arrived; Maddox and all of his new friends were all in the park playing Baseball in the park after school.

Plucky: The bases are loaded and the crowd is on their feet and coming up to bat, Its Pluckeeee Duck ladies and gentlemen!

Babs: Okay Mr. Duck; how's about hitting this one out of the ballpark!!

Babs hurls a fast pitch at him which plucky swings and misses. He spins around like a dradle. He then arrives back to his feet with stars around his head and falls down flat on his beak.

Everybody laughs and jokes as does Plucky as well

Hamton (as umpire): strike 3 Plucky, yer out!

Buster: Okay change the lineup!

Plucky, Buster and Hamton become the defensive team while the girls are on offense.

Babs(imitating Derek jeter): Okay give me your best shot.

Buster: Okay, here it comes.

Buster Hurls a fast ball pitch towards babs; As she swings the bat, she accidentally looses grip. Sending the bat flying towards Maddox who was standing next to a tree watching everybody." Maddox Look out!" Hamton shouts; Maddox sees the bat hurling towards him; in a split second he blasts it into pieces. All the toons look amazed at what they just saw; at the same time however frustrated.

Buster: My baseball bat! That made me a hero at the Acme world series!

Babs: I'm sorry Maddox! I didn't mean to hit you.

Maddox(regretful): No I should be sorry, Babs. I shouldn't have reacted so foolishly to something like that.

Fifi: Guess well ave' to continue ze game zome othair time, non?

Buster: Hey guys I'm headed back to the burrow, Ive got some homework to do. Dont worry about the Bat, Maddox I'll get another one.

Babs: Yeah me too, I'm with blueboy.

Shirley: Yeah like, wed better get going too, Ive got a report or some junk to finish.

Plucky: Ohhhh I don't wanna go yet, Homework's boring anyway and another thing; that was awesome do you lift weights or something cause … (cough).

Shirley(grabbing plucky's throat): We'll see ya tomorrow, kay guys??"

_The bunnies, Plucky and Shirley had left the 3 alone in the park._

Maddox: Lets head back to your Place, Hamton; Sorry about the baseball bat.

Hamton: Its fine, Maddox Ive got homework as well to do anyway; I was getting tired from all this exercise.

Fifi: Oui, me too; let's go back to your chateau, Mon ami.

Fifi: Are zeyre any French Reploids in ze future Maddox???

Maddox: Yeah, reploids are built everywhere including France, theres some I know from a few squadrons in Neo-Europe.

Fifi: Cool, Ive nevair heard a robot speak ze language before!!

As they approach the street where Hamton lives on, they notice a black chevy trailblazer SS limo with Perfecto prep insignia on the side doors. Where Roddy the rat, Danforth Drake, and the cloaked character stood outside leaning against the car. Maddox notices the figure and immediately shields Hamton and Fifi.

Roddy: So what's going on, Maddox?

Danfourth: Yeah how goes it?

Hamton: What are you doing at my house?

Roddy: Oh you know just walking around the neighborhood for a nice stroll than I thought to myself Hey, why don't we give Hamton, our old buddy a visit for a change

Danfourth: Quite, now Maddox, we wanted to show you a friend of yours from your past as well!

As they said that the mysterious figure removed the cloak to reveal himself to be none other than Magma dragoon!!!

Maddox: Dragoon!!

Dragoon: Existing Again thanks to him….

Maddox: who is HIM…

Dragoon: Don't worry it cuz it's none of your business.

All 3 were laughing now as Fifi and Hamton grasped each other in fear Magma, Dragoon.

Maddox: What…. Are YOU doing here? You were killed by X for letting the sky lagoon fall, were you not! How were you resurrected again???"

Fifi (tremoring): who ees this person Maddox??

Hamton: What's going on? Is this another 'Reploid'??

Maddox: Yes Hamton and he's a maverick, me and My leader dealt with him a long time ago.

Roddy: Yep Yeap, Ahhh, It all started last weekin the park."

Fifi: What happened in ze park, Maddox?

Hamton: Last week when I came home late from school because of being in detention, with NO thanks to plucky; "I was walking through the park when I saw Roddy and Danfourth bump into me as I was walking, they pushed me down and tried to fight me!"

Maddox: And that's when I came in, by the time I had seen Hamton getting picked on by you losers I had appeared. I helped him pick up his bookbag and he had thanked me, even though he was scared of who I was at the time. You two ran off like the cowards you are!!!" All 3 had laughed at the 2 who obviously grimaced in embarrassment.

Roddy: No one makes fun of Roderick Rat like THAT!!!

Dragoon: Don't worry, Roddy I'll take care of them.

Then without warning, Dragoon immediately dashes towards the 3 with brute force and speed. Maddox, Always on Alert Stops him dead in his tracks with of all things a huge shield of Ice 3 feet away from them!!!! When Dragoon notices this it's already too late as he crashes face first into the wall and falls flat on his back with stars encircling his head. Hamton and Fifi Laugh uncontrollably. Roddy and Danfourth are then puzzled with looks of confusion and stress.

Hamton: Those Road Runner Cartoons I showed you helped out!!

Fifi: Oui, Mon petit cabage! Look at Rodees face, eet is turneeng Beat red!!!!"

Dragoon: ALLRIGHT THAT'S IT!!! Dragoon engulfs his body in flames

Dragoon dashes towards all three. Maddox swiftly moves in and punches dragoon 6 times away from the two toons.

Hamton: Lets get outta here!

Both toons without hesitation run inside Hamtons House. Dragoon comes from behind and shoots Maddox with a fiery blast. As Maddox recovers the Flamed Dragon begins Charging up flame buster; Dragoon fires his flame cannon directly at Maddox" Fool." He mutters to himself, Deflects it with ease. Dragoon then angered says "Okay, tough guy: lets see you dodge this!!! As that's said he then uses both of his arm and charges a hadouken- style blast at Maddox Maddox then with his weapon fully charged fires his Ice Blast at Dragoon. All toons looking onward with eyes affixed to the action are amazed at the Machines abilities.

Fifi: Crepe Suzette, eets like an action film!

Hamton: Com on', show em what you're made of.

Roddy: Don't let me Down, Dragoon, I'm counting on you!!!!

Maddox: This is all YOU have!!!! My god no wonder Zero beat you so easily, and you used to be a Maverick hunter, Pathetic.

He then uses his other Ice buster to unleash an even more super powerful blast At Magma Dragoon. Much to the amazement of the toons from both sides, Maddox's blast outmuscles Dragoons and destroys him completely.

Maddox: Hmph, nothing more than a mere workout, I've fought better Soldiers then that!

_Roddy and Danfourth look on shocked. Hamton and his girlfriend as well looked on wide eyed and amazed._

Hamton: Yay!! he did IT!

_Fifi then runs outside and climbs onto Maddox's shoulder Pad _

Fifi: You are a Brave soldier, Maddox.

_(she kisses him on his helmet)_

Maddox: All in a days work.

Hamton: You sure showed him a thing or two.

Maddox: Now as for you guys…

Fifi: No, Mon Ami; you've done enough work for today; I will take eet from 'ere, No one hurts my sweet 'Amton and gets away weeth eet!!

Maddox:(in thought) this should be fun to watch!

_Fifi walks toward Roddy and Danfourth with a look to kill in her eyes and as both are shaking incessantly at the enraged skunkette._

Danfourth: Well what are you waiting for, Roddy let's get out of here!!!

Roddy: "You don't gotta tell me twice!!!"

_The two run inside the SUV in fear. _

Roddy: I'm not payin ya to sit around Klaus: Get us outta of here!!!

_The corvette engined SUV speeds away..._

Fifi: Hmph, Le COWARDS!!!!!

Hamton: Heh, that'll show them a thing or two!! Thanks Maddox.

Maddox: They shoudn't bother you guys again for awhile, let's go back inside and ...

Maddox partially collapses while walking towards Hamtpons front door. Fifi and Hamton run to Maddox and say what's the matter Maddox, Are you okay?? both say as they have looks of concerns on their faces.

Maddox: "Its okay I'm just tired that's all, it's been a while since I sparred with someone. Don't worry about me."

Both toons relieved they helped the Reploid to his feet and went inside for the rest of the day. As nighttime rolled on Maddox still had been grimacing in pain from the injuries from his fight alongside his comrade Duncan from the past world he came from; but he didn't tell his friends as this world didn't have the technology to treat his wounds.

Maddox: How many other Mavericks came into this world?" Hopefully If I meet more of my kind in this world the next Reploid I meet isn't Maverick! This world is far too tranquil to be stained with maverick scum!!!

Plucky: Hey Maddox, Come on upstairs and join us were having a party, the whole gangs here!

Maddox still in thought: What, oh… oh sure yeah don't get started without me!

Plucky: Well com'on, me and everybody else wants to hear how you beat up that guy today!

Maddox: I'm coming, plucky.

_Maddox then goes upstairs then pauses to reflect back at the moonlight momentarily, then goes upstais._

Meanwhile... from the inside of a library at Perfecto prep; Roddy is still angered at what happened earlier today is _still _ranting and raving.

Roddy: Those Acme Losers won't make a fool out of me!!! AGAIN!!!!

The stranger: They won't, Roddy Next week is when I'LL really have some fun.

Danfourth: Yeah, That Maddox fellow shouldn't beat you, not with _you _on our side.

Roddy: That other Losers Nothing compared to you. I can't wait for next week!!!"

The stranger: Yeah, should be an Interesting **_reunion._**


End file.
